The introverted huntsmen
by BenSketcher29
Summary: a screwed up kid who wants to kill monsters, watch as he kills grimm, battles evil, and face his worst challenge yet. trying to deal with the social pressures of the world.
1. Chapter 1

hello, this is the fisrt chapter to my story, before there there used to be a prologue, but i noticed that people didn't like it so i trashed it. now here is the story. please enjoy.

* * *

I sat at a café with the rest of my team, I thought about the tournament. We would be fighting a team by the name FTRE, or FIRE. They were pretty good, but we could beat them.

"Hay Dill. What you thinking?" My partner Matt asked while chewing on a muffin. He wore his usual, blue sleeveless jacket, and navy blue jeans. "Team FTRE" I said in reply. "What about them?" he asked fixing his blonde hair so that it didn't block his blue eyes. "Well we have to fight them first, so knowing there weakness would be good" I said taking a sip from my coffee.

"he has a point, they look pretty good, so knowing the most about them will give us a better chance at winning." My other teammate Maloney said. She wore a yellow dress, which went well with here blonde hair. Which was combed to look almost perfect. "You guys are talking like we are gonna lose! Team DRMM can't lose!" our 4th and final teammate Riley Yelled. She wore a pink tank top, and shorts, with a scarf tied around her. And if you ask her why she wore it she would say "it looks cool when I'm running, like a tail on my neck!" it was a pretty long scarf. Riley was also a very hyper person, which is why we were hesitant on going to a place that sold stuff with caffeine in it.

"I'm with riley, nothing can stop team DRMM." Matt said, fist pumping.

Maloney sighed "what do you got Dillon?"

"Well, team FTRE is a strong team, there win to lose ratio isn't that bad either." I said

"how many loses do they have?" Matt asked

"2" I said

"They only lost twice?" riley asked shocked, taking a bite out of Matt's muffin. "Hay! That's my muffin!" matt angrily said. "Sharing is caring!" riley said laughing

"Can both of you shut up, Dillon is trying to talk!" Maloney commanded. The two did as she as she. Which made me wonder why she wasn't leader.

"Thanks Mel. Now anyways the team consists of Fredrick Matthews, Timothy Childs, Red Ponds, and Edward Young." I said holding a scroll showing the pictures of them and there names. "Red is there leader. He is also probably the most dangerous of them all."

"whys that?" Matt asked

"his semblance, he can control heat." I told them

"it doesn't sound that bad to me." Maloney said, with a questioning tone.

"He can control _all_ heats, basically he can control temperature. He can't make it colder, but he can make it really hot. He can set forests on fire with a simple hand movement. He can summon fire and bend it to his will. There have even been times were he is able to create a wave of heat going in all direction, completely exhausting his opponent." I showed them pictures of his battles with the scroll.

"ok so I'm having second thoughts about us wining." Matt said worried "this is only there leader?"

"yeah, his semblance is pretty strong, add that to his weapon and he is almost unstoppable, and before you ask. His weapon is a sword that produces fire"

"well we can kiss our chances at the finals goodbye." Maloney said.

"Not quite. I think I know how to beat him, but first lets talk about Timothy Childs. He is the partner to Red, and is a pretty good fighter. He uses a laser that can shot dust-based projectiles. He can make walls of fire, blocks of ice, ect." I used my scroll to show pictures of his weapon in battle. "what about semblance?" asked Maloney.

"there isn't one noted here, so I would guess he doesn't have one, or he has a secret one which will be a huge problem."

"Well ain't that just great." Matt said with a frown.

"don't worry I'm sure tha-." I was going to finish the sentence but that's when I noticed someone was missing. "Where is riley?" we all looked to where riley was sitting and noticed she wasn't there. "Crap, where did she go?" Matt asked with a worried tone. "Don't worry she probably ran off some where." Maloney assured him. "Your right, lets split up and look for her" Matt said, getting into leader mode. "Maloney you come with me. Your ok by yourself right Dillon?" I nodded; secretly glad to get some alone time. "ok, the shop is facing East, me and Mel will go north. Dill you go south. If we find her inform each other on our scrolls." We then split up and went to go find her.

Luckily for us she wasn't hard to find. She ran off like this a lot. Mostly when she got board. Which makes sense cause she hate strategy meetings. She could handle herself if someone tried to mess with her, which was good, but it didn't help the fact that we still need to talk strategy for beating FTRE. Now might have been a good time to look at the sights but I decided against it. The city was beautiful from what I saw already. The buildings were clean, the streets were swept, and the robot police were polished. It was a nice city. I was happy that I got the chance to see it.

I had crossed 3 streets and had no sign of her. Riley why did you have to be such a freaking runner. I traveled 5 blocks before I found her. She seemed to be talking to some people. I thought about grabbing her, but I also felt like it would be weird for me to just go up and grab her to leave, so I decided to call it in. I took out my scroll and decided to call Matt.

"Hello?" matt answered.

"matt I found riley." I said

"is she with you?" he asked. "um, no. she is talking to some people." I replied

"Uh ok. Who?" he asked

"Well you see the thing is-."

"oh my god" he said

"What?"

"Your to afraid to go talk to who ever is talking to riley." He said with a bit of a laugh.

"n-no I'm not!" I said defensively

"Dude your so shy right now."

"No I'm not, I can talk to people just fine"

"dude it took you a week to say a full sentence to me." He said, and I could just imagine the look on his face when he said it. "alright , what street is she one."

"parker street, can you hurry." Just then the worst thing happened. "DILLON!"

"oh no." I said in fear

"OH YES" matt said. He was laughing like a Chimpanzee.

"DILLON, OVER HERE." Riley yelled, from her position, she was also waving which attracted a lot of unneeded attention.

"HELP ME!" I whisper yelled.

"what, sorry I'm going through a tunnel I can't hear you."

"YOUR NOT EVEN IN A CAR"

"oh no there's also a blizzard! I really have to go!" He hung up. Well this is just great. Well I might as well not pretend to not hear her any more. I slowly turned with an awkward smile and wave. I awkwardly strode to her and her new friends.

"Hay DillPickle!" she said giving me what she called a huckle. Which is when she hugs and takes some one. "Ug Riley. I thought I told you not to do that. And not to call me that in public!" I said in anger, while rubbing a bump on my head. "Awe, did I hurt you dilly willy." She said taping my head. Using a voice you would use while talking to a dog. "I'm fine." I said with a sullen expression. "Awe, some ones grumpy."

"um, are you Two ok?" asked a girl in red. "Oh! I forgot!" Riley said excitedly. "Ruby, Weiss, Blake, Yang. This is Dillon. Dillon this is Ruby, Weiss, Blake, and Yang."

"hi" the girl named ruby said.

"Sup" yang the yellow one said.

"Greetings." The white themed girl named Weiss said, and gave a curtsy. The black themed one gave just gave me a nod.

"Uh yeah. Nice to meet you, but me and riley have to go." I went to grab her arm and leave but she moved it before I could. "awe come on. Do we have to?" she asked, sadly. "no we have to prepare for our fight with FTRE." I said "awe. Pleassssse." She begged, using the dreaded puppy dog eye. How can I say no to this. "Alright, but only until Matt gets here."

"Thank you." She said giving me a hug. Well at least she isn't mad at me. Matt better get here soon.

"oh I got to tell you, about these guys, they are in the tournament to."

"really." Hmm, maybe getting to know them will help out in the future.

* * *

Ah, there's the introverted part of the story. in the prologue i felt like i missed out on the whole "introverted" thing. also for those wondering, there will be an explanation to that medication he takes, don't worry its not anti-depressants or some thing, he isn't suicidal. so yeah pleas REVIEW, i would like to see your suggestions. also if you guys are wondering what DRMM means, it means dream. alright ty for reading and bye.


	2. Chapter 2

Whoa, new chapter, hope every one is ready! also i have set up some what of a schedule of how these will come out. i will work on these n the week ends and they will probs come out late sunday, or what ever day it is for you readers. also there is a fight this chapter so get pumped. alright lets get started

* * *

Well this was just absolutely perfect.

I was stuck with 4 strangers and the most energetic, enthusiastic, hyper people I know. Riley and the rose themed girl named Ruby seemed to do most of the talking with each other, and the girl that went by the named Yang was also pretty talkative.

The Snow colored girl who went by the name Weiss was being speciously quiet. She would speak up every once and a while but I felt a strange aura off her. But the black haired girl was alarmingly quiet…Probably like me.

Wow… So that's what it looks like from the out side. Anyway, I was wearing head phones to give the illusion I was listening to music. Really I was trying to find out as much about the group as possible. And what I have learned would help us a lot. Ruby was the youngest and the leader. She wouldn't be to hard to deal with in a fight, but I had a feeling there was more to her then meets the eyes.

Yang was a brawler, I could tell by the wristbands she had on. I could tell by the way they looked they were her weapons. She also seemed to be somewhat of an extrovert, which is kinda the opposite of what I am. So we probably won't get along. Either way it won't matter in a battle.

Anyways, Weiss. She was a Schnee, which means she had the same semblance as the rest of her family, if what I heard was true at least. All it would take to find a weakness in her semblance would be Research material and a few hours of isolation.

Blake was a bit of a mystery to me. I could tell by her silent nature she would probably be more of a stealthy person in battle. Well that isn't really a fare judgment based on my fighting style.

"Hay. Um Dillon right?" asked the Yellow brawler yang.

"Yeah, do you have a question?" I asked, taking my head phones off.

"No, not really. Just wonder what you're listening to?" she asked, she gave me an evil grin. Smarter then the average bombshell. Interesting.

"Jeff Williams." I lied.

"You like Jeff. Me to!" Ruby said, thrilled to find someone with the same tastes.

"he doesn't only like Jeff" riley said with a smirk that gave me shivers. No way she would tell them "he can s-."

Before she could say any thing that could embarrass me. I put my hand on her mouth, stopping her from speaking. She kept trying to speak but it came out as gibberish.

"don't listen to her guys she doesn't kno- Ew, did you just lick me Ri?" I asked moving my hand away from her mouth. She laughed so loud; you could crack the window in an airship. That's when I decided to retaliate.

"yo- you should have seen the look on your fa-." Riley would have finished her sentence but she wasn't busy laughing uncontrollably. " Dillon stop tickling me."

"Nope, you asked for it." I said tickling her sides.

"Ladies, ladies. Stop fighting, you're both beautiful." Stated matt, who just arrived at the scene. He separated me and riley. Maloney looked both of us disappointed. "I can't believe the two of you would act like this in a public place. Well I can believe Riley would, but not you Dillon." I shrugged the remark off. I was introvert, not a person devoid of irrational actions.

"So, Ri tell me. Who are your new friends?" Matt asked

"OH, Yeah! Matt, Maloney, Meet Ruby, Weiss, Blake, and yang!" riley said gesturing to them all.

"greeting, from Team DRMM." He said giving a bow.

"um, thanks I guess." Yang said with a puzzled expression.

"Welcome to Vale!" Ruby Exclaimed enthusiastically.

"That's like the 7th time within 24 hours some one has said that to us." Matt said with a chuckle. "but thank you for the humble offering."

"so you guys in town to fight right?" Yang asked.

"yeah, we will be fighting team FTRE in 8:00" Maloney said.

" I saw some clips of their fights, they are defiantly a difficult opponent." Weiss said. She obviously doesn't know who we are.

"They won't be a problem for us." I said.

"Your sure about that?" Blake asked, she looked up from the book she had been reading for the whole time. How come I just noticed that book?

"You obviously don't know who Dillon is, he is our strategic manager." Matt said.

"wait I thought you were the leader?" Ruby inquired.

"I am! Dill just comes up with good strategies and I approve them!" Matt Declared, angrily.

"sorry, he gets defensive when people inquire about his leadership." Maloney said, the group all laughed, accept for matt.

"Ha ha, ok well we're going to go meet up with some from friends and get some breakfast. You guys wanna come with?" ruby asked.

"Totally, the only thing I've had today is a muffin, and I'm still kinda hungry." Matt said.

"Yeah!" Riley exclaimed.

"Yeah sounds fine to me." Maloney said.

"What about, you dill?" Matt asked me .

"No I'm good, I gotta recharge any ways, I'm just gonna go back to our room. besides 2's a party, 8 is introverts worst night mare ." I said, and started off to our room at the academy.

Before I could leave matt grabbed my arm. I looked back to see every one else were walking away, except for him.

"ok man, I know you don't like… how do I put this?"

"People." I said

"right, but these people aren't gonna hurt us… I mean… not until the tournament I guess but-."

"ok matt I know what your doing, and let me tell you I don't need it." I told him. "I really need to figure what attack plan we are using today."

"fine, but promise me one thing." He said, putting his index finger to make a 1. " don't be a social out cast on this trip, at least not all the time."

"ahh, fine" I sighed

"Good. Now go recharge, we will meet you at the arena in 8 hours." Matt said running off to join the other. I took a deep breath, and turned and walked to my room. Now, what are we gonna do about this team FTRE.

8 hours later

I sat waiting at the arena, I usually liked to go to the arenas early when we had a fight. I sat in the waiting room under the bleachers. It was a plain room with a few chairs, nothing fancy. To my left there was a mirror which I decided to use to inspect myself. I wore a black hoody, gray pants, and black combat boots. My black hair was messy as usual, but no would see It cause I would be covering it with my hood. After I was done examining my self, I realized I forgot to tell them about the other 2 members of FTRE.

I took out my scroll texted matt

"hay I forgot to tell you about the other 2 members of FTRE." I texted, after a few seconds he replied saying "its fine, we don't have enough time to get all the Intel on them, just tell us the battle plan for this fight." I had to think for a second, I had one in mind but I wasn't sure if we were ready, and it would use a lot of my aura. But this plan was the only one that could beat them.

"Volcano land slide." I texted him. After a slightly longer wait then the last time he replied with "you sure dude that might compromise your semblance."

"It's the only way." I texted.

"ok fine, don't do any thing dumb." He replied. After that I waited for about 30 minutes until my team arrived. I didn't say a word to them, and they didn't say a word to me. I had my hood up as to block eye contact, i practiced using aura sight, it was a trick that many hunts man with a lot of aura could use. It gave you the ability to see people with aura through walls and other things. It wasn't my semblance, just a perk that my semblance gave me, and probably one of my most used assets.

"And now, for our next fight! Team FTRE, and team DRMM!" The loud speakers said.

"Alright lets go team." Matt said walking out there.

"Here goes nothing I guess" Maloney said.

"YEAH!" riley yelled.

The amount of people that were watching were insane, looking into the sea of faces, I couldn't make out any of team RWBY. The noise was crazy to. Every one was yelling names of the team FTRE members. Which was apparently a crowd favorite team. Which would make beating them a bit more satisfactory.

Once we got into the center, the randomization process of the field started. I was hoping for something with high ground.

When it stopped, one landed on emblem of a mountain, and the other was an emblem of the desert. Which should work out well for us.

"LET THE MATCH BEGIN, 3, 2,1, FIGHT!" Without much time the fight started, with projectiles of ice, fire, and Etc.

"GET BEHIND ME!" matt yelled, he held his hands, and a shield of light appeared. The shield then grew into a bubble that covered all of us. Matt then pulled his axe out and pointed it at the other team, who had already set at the mountain. He pressed a button and a rocket came out of his axe.

"RILEY, START GUNNING THEM DOWN." Matt yelled.

"got it!" she cheered. She then pulled 2 fully automatic blaster rifles out. She started shooting out of the bubble at FTRE.

"MALONEY, YOU AND DILLON LINK AURAS." Matt commanded. Maloney nodded and grabbed my hand. I hated this part so much. Maloney's semblance was the ability to link auras. Basically she can link her aura up with mine and barrow some from me. Then she can link up with Matt and give him some. Which wasn't a big deal cause I had a lot but it was kinda annoying. i would have to tease her later about being a white mage.

"ok good, now dill go do your thing." Matt command.

I ran to my right dodging fire and ice and bullets all the way. I could feel that Red had activated his semblance, it was at least 50 degrees hotter then it was before the fight started. And the trees surrounding the mountain had started to catch fire.

I was going to have to get behind the mountain for this plan to work so I had to be sneaky about it, I activated my aura sight and looked at the mountain. It looked as if 2 people were still on the mountain, which is assumed were Red, and timothy, meaning Ethan and Fredrick were probably either fighting the rest of my team on the ground or they were looking for me. I looked at where my team was, and realized that the later was true. When I looked at the mountain again I saw a one of them jump at me with a katana.

I grabbed the katana and punched the person wielding it in the stomach. He then went flying into his friend who was behind him, I couldn't tell whom these to were cause aura vision only showed the aura not the face. But I knew they were both Fredrick and Ethan. They both looked at each other, and then charged me. The one who I disarmed ran up first, I dogged the punch he threw at me and slashed at him with the katana I still had in my hand.

Then other one ran at me with 2 dagger, he jumped over me and landed behind me. I spun around and threw the katana at him. He dodged it, and slashed at me, I dodged it, and kicked him away. I then looked behind me to see that the katana guy got up and started running at me, and the dagger dude was back on his feet and running at me to.

So I jumped and kicked the dagger dude in the face, then I did a back flip and land on the katana guy's head, I then proceeded to kick him in the face. I then decided it was time to finish them off.

With a grin I took out my weapon, and I saw a look of horror on there face as I slashed both of them down.

* * *

is it just me, or is Dillon getting eviler and eviler. anyways his weapon is kinda cool, but its also kinda dumb at the same time, but hay it matches perfectly with what his semblance is. speaking of which we will have more info on his semblance next chapter, thanks for reading and see you next Sunday.


End file.
